


Ease My Mind

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, gryffindor jean, ravenclaw marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Today, most of the students in the school had already packed up and taken the train home. Jean instead stared intently out at the blur of snow and hail through the glass, ignoring with a stiff upper lip the pain of Marco healing the back of his hand. At least the ache made it easier to ignore that he wasn’t sleeping peacefully on a train heading back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaptenKokos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptenKokos/gifts).



Outside the window, the first snow of the season was already falling. The world had decided it was already Christmas, which only reminded Jean that it was just around the corner. The school was decorated to reflect it too. The grand hall had a tendency to snow, and all around the Gryffindor dorms there was holly and garland strung throughout the rooms. A huge Christmas tree took up the center of the common room.

Today, most of the students in the school had already packed up and taken the train home. Jean instead stared intently out at the blur of snow and hail through the glass, ignoring with a stiff upper lip the pain of Marco healing the back of his hand. At least the ache made it easier to ignore that he wasn’t sleeping peacefully on a train heading back home.

He winced as Marco traced his wand tip over the still open wounds. “I know you don’t like her, but calling someone an old hag to their face is never going to end well,” Marco scolded, his voice soft despite the firmness in his tone.

Jean grimaced, wishing he didn’t have to listen to Marco be right. He was always right, wasn’t he? They weren’t kidding when they called Ravenclaws know-it-alls. He mouthed along to Marco’s words, knowing his speech by heart.

“I don’t mean to sound preachy, truly I don’t, but I just don’t understand why you always insist on being so reckless! It’s not the first time you’ve had to suffer one of Madam Umbridge’s punishments--”

Jean’s lips kept moving, until he saw Marco’s unimpressed glare in the reflection of the window. He shut his mouth in embarrassment. “Sorry…”

Marco sighed, looking at Jean’s hand once more. “Well… there’s still a light mark but… does it hurt any longer?”

Jean looked down at his hand, held in one of Marco’s. His palm was rough from holding brooms and knocking around Bludgers. Marco’s, in contrast, were soft. He only ever used them for studying, he’d explained once when Jean had mentioned it, a shyness to his voice Jean had never heard before.

Jean saw the pale white lines in his skin, words written across that he could barely make out. He gritted his teeth, wishing he could punch that old hag in the face. Suddenly, Marco brought his hand up to his face and kissed his knuckles with soft, soft lips. He lowered Jean’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the marks. “I think… she’s an insufferable wench…” he murmured.

Jean smiled the slightest bit. “What does insufferable mean?”

Marco’s lips spread into a tiny smile, exactly Jean’s goal. Marco always did like talking about words. He looked up, brown eyes meeting Jean’s gold. “Insufferable, adjective: too extreme to bear; intolerable.” He smiled a little wider, his eyes squinting with mirth. “Basically, I hate her.”

Jean took that as invitation to lean in closer and press their foreheads together. “Good, I do too. She’s a bitch.”

Marco covered his mouth with one hand to stifle a giggle. “Careful, she might hear! I’ve heard rumor she has eyes everywhere.”

“She couldn’t! The Fat Lady would never let an awful hag like her in here.”

Marco pecked Jean’s lips at that and pulled back before he could deepen it. “I’m shocked she let _us_ in here,” he said matter-of-factly. “We should really be in class. I told you I’d only help fix up your hand.” He moved to his feet as if to leave, gathering his scarf and robe in one hand. Jean grabbed him by the hip and pulled him back.

“Oh my!” he only had time to gasp before he stumbled back onto Jean’s lap, and giggled as Jean began to shower him in kisses. He didn’t fight back, grinning through each one. His arms slipped around Jean’s neck. He smiled in between and whispered, “We’ll likely fail potions at this rate!”

Jean only smirked. “Oh I know that’s not true. You’re already three chapters ahead aren’t you? You can just study by teaching me.”

Marco stuck his tongue out playfully at Jean. Jean tapped the tip with his finger and stuck his out too. “You’re insufferable,” Marco giggled.

Jean leaned back across his bed, bringing Marco clumsily along with him. He let out a gruff “Oof!” at the weight of Marco on his chest and stomach. “You’ve grown heavier.”

Marco twisted around to lay his chest against Jean’s. “And here I thought you were a big strong Quidditch player?”

Jean smirked. “You’d be surprised how light those bats are.”

Marco shrugged. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Oh, sometime?” Jean asked. “Why not now?”

Marco’s smile turned sly as he shimmied up to bring their lips together. This time there was little giggling. Jean laid his rough palm against the back of Marco’s head, running fingers through the soft dark hair there before pressing to deepen the kiss. His other hand rested against the small of Marco’s back, robes making soft sounds as they shifted between them.

Jean always thought he could live like this. Every time they kissed deeply this way, it was like he could drown in it, and wouldn’t mind doing so.

But this time...

Marco hummed and pulled back with a soft sound. “There’s something on your mind,” he murmured, voice matter of fact.

Jean couldn’t argue. He turned his head to the side, hair swishing on the bed sheets. Marco could always read him like one of his text books. Understand exactly what he saw the moment he saw it.

Marco’s face turned from know-it-all to concerned in an instant. “What’s wrong?” he whispered. He pressed his hand to Jean’s cheek and coaxed him into turning his head.

Jean shook his head. “It’s… nothing, I just… ” His face turned red. He and Marco had already talked about this before… and it was such an embarrassing thing to be sad about. He flicked his gaze away from Marco’s nervously.

Marco smiled knowingly, but his expression stayed so soft. “Your mom again?”

Jean’s lips trembled, and his eyes teared up. “I just…”

Marco didn’t laugh, like Jean had feared he would. Instead he leaned down and pulled Jean closer against his chest. “Shh, hey, it’s okay,” he murmured, voice so sweet that Jean had to fight against tears. “It’s all right to be sad about it.”

Jean’s arms wrapped tight around Marco and held him in a vice grip. “I don’t know why I’m so fucked up over it, it’s not like she’s dead…” He buried his face in Marco’s shoulder. “And it’s not like we’ve never been apart, I mean I don’t see her all school year b-but…”

Marco was quiet, let him continue. He knew when Jean just needed to talk it out.

“But I just--I mean I’m really happy for her! And she deserves to have fun, but I-I miss her… I miss her a lot.”

Marco sat up a bit to look Jean in the eye. “Do you regret telling her to go on that cruise with her friend?”

Jean wouldn’t look at him, pouting instead. They both knew the answer was no. Since Jean was a kid, his mother had been working two jobs just to keep their pair afloat. Since he’d discovered his magic, every shift had been overtime. She deserved the vacation, deserved to have fun with her friends, deserved every bit of happiness she’d come across.

And they’d even be skyping (a concept Marco still had many questions about) during the trip, so there was no need to miss her.

Marco ran his fingers soothingly through Jean’s hair for a moment. It calmed Jean, enough for him to close his eyes at least, and breathe in deeply. There was no need to freak out. “It’s just… my first Christmas away from home…” he whispered.

Marco’s hands paused for just a moment, and suddenly Jean felt awful for lamenting something so trivial. Every one of Marco’s Christmases were spent away from home…

He opened his eyes and lips to apologize, but Marco put a finger over his mouth before he could. “Shh,” he murmured. He smiled. “Don’t think about it that way. Think about it like…” He made a thoughtful expression, before suddenly his eyes lit up. “Well it’s our first Christmas together ever! We’ve never been able to spend the holidays together. Won’t this be fun?”

Jean felt his cheeks burn with a blush. He’d never thought of it that way. Every year he’d wished he could spend the holidays with Marco--wished his awful, strict parents would have mercy on the poor kid and let him have fun at Jean’s place.

This wasn’t how he’d expected it to go but… how could he complain?

He smiled a little, and suddenly rolled them over so he was on top of Marco. In response, Marco broke into giggles, his arms wrapping tighter around Jean’s neck. “You’re right!” Jean exclaimed. His grin turned sly, and he started to kiss along Marco’s neck. “Sure your parents won’t mind?”

Marco giggled, grabbed Jean’s face and turned it towards his. “You and I are none of their business,” he said lightly and kissed Jean’s lips.

Jean deepened it with a dreamy sigh.

They kissed for a moment more before Marco hummed and leaned back all of a sudden. He raised an eyebrow at Jean. “You know classes are likely letting out now.”

Jean leaned back too, raising his eyebrows at him. “Your point?”

Marco scoffed, his expression playful. “I’m only saying surely two teachers in a row would notice our absence.”

Jean only smirked and leaned around to kiss at Marco’s neck. “Aww, who cares? They’ll think we’re fucking, and that’s not too far from the truth.”

He could practically hear the heat of Marco’s blush along his jaw. “You always say the most indecent things!” Marco spluttered, but as Jean pulled back he could see Marco hiding a smile behind one hand.

Jean merely wiggled his eyebrows. “What’s hotter, them being wrong or getting it totally right?”

Marco covered his face with both hands. “You’re insatiable!”

“I don’t know what that word means, baby.”

“Impossible to satisfy?”

“Understand that even less.”

Marco rolled his eyes at him, before smiling a bit and pulling Jean into a kiss. They let it deepen and deepen, until soon neither could remember that they were supposed to be in class. This time, Jean let himself melt and drown, worries floating off where they couldn’t reach him. Yes, he wouldn’t get to be with his mom for Christmas--the first time since he was born--but he could be here, holding Marco against his chest and feeling his grin against his lips.

Jean let his giddy kisses trail down Marco’s jaw and then neck. He couldn’t help but smirk when Marco arched a bit and reached up to cover his mouth around a giggle. “S-so indecent,” Marco whispered, but Jean only looked up and pecked his collarbone. “What would you do if someone were to walk in here?”

Jean raised his eyebrows and reached into his robes, easily pulling out his wand. “ _Colloportus_ ,” he said simply, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

The door slammed shut, and Marco stared at it in shock before grinning at Jean. “You… Why, you! We could get in so much trouble for that.”

Jean could only grin at his disbelief. “What’re you gonna do about it?” he asked smugly.

Marco bit his lip around a smile and looked up at Jean for a long moment. Finally, without a word he sat up, shuffling backwards till his spine hit the headrest, hands grabbing Jean’s collar and dragging him into a deep kiss. Jean hummed into it, crawling on top of Marco until they were both laying down on the bed. Jean couldn’t bear to pull away for even a moment, hands brushing lightly along Marco’s sides. “Jean,” Marco whispered, followed by another slow, sweet kiss. “You’re really… You’re excited to spend Christmas with me, right?”

Jean pulled back enough to lean their foreheads against each other. Eyes still shut and a dreamy smile on his face. “I’ve already got gifts chosen and everything,” he said simply.

Marco’s eyes teared up a bit, and Jean realized that Marco had been worrying about it just as long as Jean had been worrying about his mom. He sat up and opened his arms. Marco looked at him for a moment in surprise, until a few tears dribbled down his cheeks, and he fairly launched himself into Jean’s arms.

It was times like this that Marco felt softest, curling up to be as close to Jean as he possibly could. “I shouldn’t have been worried,” Marco said, his voice shuddering but still struggling to maintain that matter-of-factness. “I know you love me… And I… I love you.”

Jean ran his fingers soothingly through Marco’s hair. “It doesn’t hurt for me to say it sometimes though, does it?”

Marco pulled back to look at him. “No…” he murmured. “So say it for me.”

Jean laughed, pulling Marco onto his lap. “You’re insatiable,” he whispered. Marco smiled shyly and turned to hide his face in Jean’s neck, cheek against his shoulder. “I love you.”

Marco’s smile turned a little sly. He curled up even closer, arms around Jean’s neck. “Say it again.”

Jean laughed and as he said it again, he began to kiss every inch of Marco he could reach, from his shoulder to his neck and ear. “I love you,” he said with every kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love _you_!”

He didn’t stop until there was a knock at the door. By that time, Marco was drunk on giddiness and didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays KaptenKokos!!! I had so much fun writing this! I saw you ask for Harry Potter AU and decided I had to try it out, since I've never done one on my own before <3 I've never done Ravenclaw Marco either, but he is SO good! I can't wait for you to read, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
